


Revenge of the Power Method

by Bitenomnom



Series: Mathematical Proof [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson's Blog, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Red Pants, Repetition, even pettier revenge, first person POV, petty revenge, sex revenge and revenge sex, structural repetition, tiny sliver of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitenomnom/pseuds/Bitenomnom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I no longer possess any usable socks.<br/>I am considering wearing John’s socks.<br/>I believe John believes that I will not allow this particular exchange to escalate beyond some particular point, or maybe that there is some maximal form of retribution he will reach first.<br/>John is wrong.</p><p>Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/558335">The Power Method</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Power Method

**Author's Note:**

> In one class today we had a test, and in the other we did a bunch of long, painful proofs about the Power Method, so I bring you a very short, basic summary of part of what we covered, and a follow-up to [The Power Method](http://archiveofourown.org/works/558335). I would also like to point out that this story references a tiny addendum to The Power Method that I made in the comments [here](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/1681296) in response to an astute observation by [Katzdecimal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal).

When one applies [The Power Method](http://archiveofourown.org/works/558335) to a linear system to approximate the dominant eigenvalue and its corresponding eigenvector, one makes couple of assumptions. One is that there _is_ one largest eigenvalue. The other is that there are as many linearly independent eigenvectors as there are eigenvalues. (If there aren't, this could potentially cause problems.)

 

***  
  
            I no longer possess any usable socks.  
            I am considering wearing John’s socks.  
            I believe John believes that I will not allow this particular exchange to escalate beyond some particular point, or maybe that there is some maximal form of retribution he will reach first.  
            John is wrong.

 

            I no longer possess any mugs.  
            I am considering using one of Sherlock’s beakers.  
            I believe Sherlock believes that I am going to stop at some point, or maybe that I will eventually openly concede that he wins.  
            Sherlock is wrong.

 

            I no longer possess my skull. (No, not _my_ skull.)  
            I am considering using John’s to replace it.  
            I believe John believes that I was joking, or maybe that I only wrote that comment in his blog to amuse his friends.  
            John is wrong.  
            At least about part of it.

 

            I no longer possess any jumpers.  
            I am considering wearing Sherlock’s dressing gown everywhere we go just to teach him a lesson.  
           I believe Sherlock believes I am too modest to do such a thing, or maybe that I’ll just go on and wear some other shirt and trousers underneath it.  
            Sherlock is wrong.  
            For once.

 

            I no longer possess any control over my breathing.  
            I am considering taking my own pulse as I may or may not be dead.  
            I believe John believes I am red out of embarrassment for him, or maybe embarrassment for myself or for Scotland Yard over the fact that when I texted him to come directly to the crime scene from work he instead first stopped by the flat and changed into nothing but my dressing gown and a pair of his pants (that I may or may not have dyed, perhaps intentionally, perhaps not, at the start of this entire debacle).  
            John is wrong.  
            John is also very, _very_ …

 

            I no longer possess whatever small measure of respect Anderson had for me before.  
            I am considering that to be a bonus.  
            I believe Sherlock believes I didn’t see the way he turned the exact same color as the sodding dye he put in my laundry, or maybe a little bit redder than that, when I showed up at the crime scene in complete fulfillment of a previous threat.  
            Sherlock is wrong.  
            I’m not _that_ unobservant.

 

            I no longer possess the password to John’s blog.  
            I am considering posting the picture on mine instead.  
            I believe John believes I didn’t snap a single photograph of him in nothing but pants and a robe, or maybe that if I did I wouldn’t sink so low as to post it on his blog (gets more views than mine; anyway, his friends will see it there).  
           John is wrong.  
           _jwatson76, 76jwatson, sherlockstopitplease, thisisgettingridiculous, sherlockholmesisabsolutelynotgoingtoguessthispassword, 7jwatson6…_

 

            I no longer possess any dignity.  
            I am considering forgiving Sherlock for that, though.  
            I believe Sherlock believes I didn’t notice him taking pictures of me with his mobile, or maybe didn’t realize that he would hack into my blog to post them there and send an email alert to everyone on the mailing list about the update, but I also believe that Sherlock believes I didn’t notice him looking very, _very_ intently at his phone several times today.  
            Sherlock is wrong.  
            Though I’m not sure how he guessed _sherlockfuckingholmesisweartogodifyoudothisonemoretimeiwillfindonehellofawatergunjustforyourface_ , or why he told me he changed it to _probablynottheeuphamismyouwantjohn._

            I no longer possess my shirt.  
            I am considering adding trousers to the list.  
            I believe John believes I changed his password to something indicating that he was implying something more sexual than he meant, or maybe that I would be following up with a better suggestion, which is why I informed him that I was aware he may have unintentionally made reference to a previous exchange relating to water pistols when he quite clearly intended to suggest something more along the lines of himself ejaculating upon my visage; John thinks this qualifies as “going too quickly.”  
            John is wrong.  
            He is also several other things rhyming with wrong.

 

            I no longer possess basic control of my vocal cords.  
            I am considering apologizing to Mrs. Hudson tomorrow morning.  
            I believe Sherlock believes I can’t get any louder, or maybe that I wouldn’t dare.  
            Sherlock is wrong.  
           But he’s also got his mouth around my dick, so sod _basic control._

 

            I no longer possess my virginity.  
            I am considering posting about our exploits on John’s blog.  
            I believe John believes I am still asleep, or maybe that I don’t know that he changed his password again last night.  
            John is wrong.  
            _sherlockifyouaretypingthisiwillfuckyouintonexttuesday  
            _ I haven’t got anything interesting to do until Wednesday anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with [a slight bit of crappy art](http://toasterfish.tumblr.com/post/36057067417/scene-from-revenge-of-the-power-method) by me. >_>


End file.
